Sin pretensiones
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Sakura no puede hacer más que pensar en Sasuke y en su traisión, sin embargo quizás algo o "alquien" pueda hacer que olvide su desdicha aunque sea por unos instantes. ONE-SHOT


**hola hola! bueno, aquí estoy denuevo..esta vez con un un Nejisaku (así es, ya están advertidos). Un pareja un tanto extraña pero que de verdad me encanta (todo gracias a Holofernes n.n)**

**espero que les guste!**

**Sin pretensiones**

**_By_**

**_Bona-chan_**

Miró el reloj por decima vez esa noche. Eran las dos con cinco.

¡No habían pasado ni tres minutos desde la última vez que le había echado una ojeada!

_"¿Por qué el tiempo pasa jodidamente lento en los momentos menos indicados?"_ se quejó mentalmente.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer todo su cuerpo sobre la mesa y echarse a dormir allí mismo, pero luego recordó con quien la estaba compartiendo. Con nada más ni nada menos que el GRAAAN Neji Hyuga. El ninja más cuadrado de Konoha.

Bufó por lo bajo ¿Qué mierda hacía ella sentada en la misma mesa que el primo de Hinata? La respuesta la verdad es bastante lógica…y no tiene nada que ver con lo que están pensando, no señor… ¡de ninguna forma Sakura estaría teniendo un cita con Neji!, ¡por Dios!, en qué mundo de locos pasaría tal cosa… no, lo que en realidad pasaba es algo mucho más real y simple.

Todo empezó con Ino Yamanaka, la querida y chillona amiga de Haruno, quien, sabiendo que la pelirosa estaría algo (ejem, bastante) deprimida por el aniversario número cinco de la fuga de Sasuke Uchiha, no halló mejor forma de animarla que obligarle a salir a emborracharse con todos sus amigos a algún tugurio de mala muerte. Pero claro, Sakura no es de esas que se dejan animar tan fácilmente y, aunque hubiera aceptó la invitación de la rubia, seguía tanto o más deprimida que antes. Y por lo mismo no quiso ir a bailar cuando todos se levantaron de sus puestos luego de que comenzaran a tocar una canción más movida.

Con lo que la pelirosa no contaba era con que el mayor de los Hyugas decidiera quedarse sentado también, no dejándola disfrutar plenamente de su desdicha.

Y ya llevaban más de media hora ahí sentados, sin cruzar palabra alguna. Como si estuvieran echando una carrera silenciosa por ver quién podía verse más amargado.

Sakura arrastró su brazo sobre la mesa hasta dar con un vaso, el cual tomó entre sus dedos y alzó para beber su contenido al seco. Finalmente recargó su peso contra el respaldo de la silla y suspiró.

-Esto apesta…-masculló, ganados la mirada curiosa del chico. Se sentía incómoda, jamás había cruzado palabra con ese muchacho, ni en misiones, y tenía la impresión de que esos ojos opalinos podían verlo todo-¿Qué?

Ante la dureza de su tono, Neji no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño, no se imaginaba lo arisca que podía llegar a ser la chica.

-nNada-se encogió de hombros-sólo me parece extraño que no estás bailando y chillando como tu amiga-hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Ino, quien en esos momentos se hallaba bailando de forma bastante impúdica con Kiba.

Sakura frunció igualmente el ceño, ¿eran ideas suyas o le estaba llamando chillona? Ella NO era chillona, sólo tenía la voz ligeramente más aguda de lo normal…

-Pues…a mí también me parece extraño que no estés entrenando… ¿Quién te arrastró hasta aquí?

Neji gruñó algo inentendible, pero miró a Lee de tal forma que ella supo inmediatamente que el "chico-juventud" había sido el causante de su presencia en el lugar.

No pudo reprimir una pequeña risita y, para que mentir, tampoco intentó hacerlo. Le hacía mucha gracia imaginar a Lee revoloteando alrededor de Neji, rogándole que le acompañara a ese antro.

¿Cómo le habrá convencido? No pudo evitar preguntarse, sin apartar sus ojos del Hyuga.

Neji, su otra parte, apresuró su vaso e intentó hacerse el desentendido. Sin embargo Sakura le había visto enrojecer y tenía la impresión de que ya no era tan grande e imponente como hacía unos minutos atrás, cuando había evitado echarse sobre la mesa por miedo a su mirada de desprecio.

_"Después de todo el también es un ser humano"_ pesó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces e chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo y murmuró.

-Veo que ya estás de mejor humor…

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendida. Efectivamente su ánimos estaban mucho mejor y por unos instantes había olvidado el sentirse mal por Sasuke... ¿Quién lo diría?

-Sí-concedió finalmente, ampliando todavía más su sonrisa y luego agregó de forma significativa-gracias.

Neji hizo un espacio en su memoria para aquella sonrisa, e hizo un recordatorio mental al respecto. Como quien escribe algo detrás de una foto.

_"Haruno se ve más guapa cuando sonríe"_

Jamás lo olvidaría.

**FIN**

**bueno, ya está. Ahora pueden lanzarme tomates, poroto o pimientos si así lo desean (espero que no u.u)**

**la verdad no se si sea el "fin-fin"...me gusta esta pareja y queria hacer una historia mas larga...basando me en mi otra historia "S&S: porque si"...o quizás no, quien sabe :P**

**y eso...**

**gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta acá!!!!**

**y cualquier comentario, tanto si les gustó como si no, será recibido con lagrimas de felicidad xD**

**besitos!**

**Bona-chan**


End file.
